A Misunderstanding Between Two Masters
by blanche13conrad
Summary: One-shot in my Kenichi series. Akisame had caught Shio carrying Kenichi back to the dojo from the springs and reprimanded him. Two weeks of silence after his initial reprimand Akisame thinks that it's time to properly confront Shio again. But with as wise as Akisame is, shouldn't he know better than to rile up someone as volatile as Shio? (WARNING! Yaoi. ...that is all...)


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters present or mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, not do any of the settings. I'm merely rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I don't use honorifics (I don't have a firm grasp on them yet even though I've been a fan of anime/manga for over a decade at this point T.T). If anyone seems a little OOC please let me know. This will be my fifth fanfic.

**CONTENT WARNING: **This fanfic will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so. For the sake of this particular storyline I have to leave in a lot of the risque stuff but I edit out the worst (best?) of it.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22 g mail. com.

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

"Akisame," Shio dipped his head in acknowledgement as the other man stepped through the open doorway to his bedroom.

"Shio, you're still awake?"

"Why did you come if you thought I would be asleep?"

"Hmmm," was the only reply that Akisame gave.

Shio sat up, the blankets gathered at his waist. He propped his elbows on his knees and dropped his forehead into his hands. He supposed that Akisame must not be mad at him anymore. It really had been despicable of him, using Kenichi that way. When Akisame had seen him walking back to the dojo from the springs with Kenichi naked in his arms, Shio had thought that he would be issued a challenge. None ever came, but Akisame stopped speaking to him for the past two weeks. It had gotten to the point where Shio was beginning to think that he was as repulsive as a green pepper to the man.

"Why did you do it, Shio?"

He didn't even try to pretend ignorance as he answered the forward question, "He reminds me of someone that I like very much when they were his age."

"Who?"

"Shaddup. I didn't tell him when he asked, and I'm not gonna tell you either."

"What good does it do to like someone if you never tell anyone about it? If you weren't here at Ryozanpaku you'd be living a lonely life with an attitude like that."

"It's pointless to like someone when nothing will come of it. Now buzz off. I'm tired, and I want to sleep."

"No can do," Akisame countered as he walked over to stand next to Shio.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep anyway." Shio lay back down on his futon, but before he could pull the blankets back up a hand pressed against his abdomen.

* * *

Akisame didn't speak as he knelt and placed a hand low on Shio's stomach. He didn't speak as he slipped his fingertips under the waistband of Shio's pajama pants. It wasn't until his hand brushed against the rigid length it sought that he uttered a sound as he leaned down to lick a path up Shio's neck to his ear. "Kenichi told me that you explained it to him as relieving his stress. Is that true?"

"Yes," Shio's reply was followed by a gulp when Akisame skimmed his fingertips along the trail of hair leading up to Shio's navel.

"How generous of you. You know, I have had a lot of stress myself lately. What with Kenichi and his friends always getting into fights and then dragging themselves to me to get fixed up. I almost thought that blonde kid wouldn't survive the knife wound. I was so on edge that time, I really could've used something to relieve my stress." The whole time Akisame spoke, his hand was doing distracting things beneath Shio's pants without ever touching his arousal.

Shio groaned. "Akisame, what are you doing?"

"Well, you look very stressed. I just thought I'd help you, like you helped Kenichi."

* * *

"Not a chance," Shio snapped as he sat up and moved forward to pin Akisame to the floor.

"Why not?"

"If anyone's going to be helped the way Kenichi was, it's you." Shio's predatory smile was met with an accepting one from Akisame. "You should know better than to bait a hungry tiger. It just might devour you." Shio's hands were undoing the ties on Akisame's pants now.

"What if I had hoped to be eaten?" Akisame quirked one brow with his question, his own hands returning to their interrupted explorations.

"Careful what you wish for," Shio reprimanded as he leaned down to press his lips to Akisame's.

* * *

_Content omitted to keep this fanfiction within the rating guidelines, as MA content is strictly forbidden (and I really don't want to be banned)._

* * *

Akisame only raised an eyebrow at Shio's grumbles and grunts of pain as he kneaded the muscles of his lower back. It was a tricky thing, sometimes, to readjust the spine when it was shifted out of place. The fault was his own he knew, but did Shio really have to make feel that guilty about it?

"Shio, maybe next time we should try a different position."

"Next time, huh?"

"Yes."

"That won't happen until I can walk again."

"Like I said, a different position. One where I can't wrap my legs around your waist. You caused my *ahem* and that caused me to injure you unintentionally which in turn caused you to collapse on top of me. You're heavy."

"Well, maybe next time I'll just hold your ankles so you can't wrap your legs around me."

Akisame ignored Shio's grunt of pain as he ground his knuckles into one very tense muscle.

* * *

Ugh...I have the feeling that Shio (Sakaki) and Akisame (Koetsuji) were horribly out of character in this... Maybe it's the stress of being back to work, but please if you read this review it so that I can try to make it better.

Regards,

Blanche


End file.
